Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines, and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn care vehicles (e.g., riding mowers) can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers, and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
The convenience and versatility of riding lawn care vehicles makes them very popular among consumers. However, riding lawn care vehicles come in many varieties and therefore they can employ different steering, propulsion, and cutting systems, among other potential differences. Accordingly, control and operation of each different variety of riding lawn care vehicle can be a little different. Regardless of the specific configuration, one common characteristic of most riding vehicles is that they employ some form of throttle control. The throttle control can be as simple as an on/off or forward/reverse lever, or a more complicated control lever or pedal that enables precise speed control settings to be provided.
For some varieties of riding lawn care vehicles, the throttle may be set to operate at a given speed (e.g., full speed) and the brake may be applied. The action of holding the brake down may cause the drive system to be disengaged, but the engine may remain at full throttle. Thus, although the vehicle slows and perhaps even stops, the throttle may remain set at fully open for full speed operation. Accordingly, for example, if the operator releases the brake, the fully open throttle may suddenly cause the vehicle to lunge forward. This lunge forward could startle the driver, spill drinks or other cargo, or even cause excessive wear or damage to system components.